Silent Days
by Rosie-bunnie
Summary: A girl named Shizuka Kura had transferred to Seiyo Academy. She know who everybody is, she knows the future, no can stop her from her revenge but she is suffering. "Just why did you do that? Why did you leave me...?" Not to much on the romance side. Rated teen just in case :) I don't know about the parings yet but she IS going to end up with someone!
1. New Student :)

**Shizuka's Pov~**

"Shizuka! Darling! It's time to wake up! Remember you have to talk to the principle so you can get you schedule!" a woman yelled "Mom… I am right here." The young girl replied "oh! Sorry my dear! I didn't notice you there!" The young girl sighed. "Mom. This happens too often!" The older woman laughed. "Sorry, sorry! I'm not the only one that thinks that you are so invisible!" "Fine… I'm going to school. Let's go rose

**Amu's Pov~**

I was walking down the hall listening on my iPod undistracted until I saw a girl about my age with black wavy hair up to her knees. Her hair is so black that there were purple shades on it. Her skin was like porcelain and her eyes were black. Boy she was beautiful! Her uniform was tie on her uniform wasn't tied, didn't wear the black jacket but instead she wore her own jacket. Wait, that's our uniform! But I never saw her at our school before! Maybe she is a transfer student, but in the middle of the school year? That is just strange… maybe I'll find out later.

**3****rd**** pov~**

(Time skip) The class was super loud until the teacher came in to the classroom.

"Alright boys and girls settle down! We have a transfer student!" Nikaidou sensei yelled out to his fellow students. The whole class was all chattering.

"A new student in the middle of the year? That's unusual!" "Yeah! But I hope it's a cute Girl"

"No! There's too much girls. I want a cute or handsome boy!"

"But a lot of the girls are not cute…"

"Oh be quiet! I am cute unlike you!"

"Ok now stop talking all of you! Kura san you can come in and introduce yourself." Nikaidou sensei Yelled.

In came a girl "Shizuka Kura. Nice to meet you people. I hate annoying people and like…" announced Shizuka without any emotions at all. She didn't finish and went to a seat by the window. Everyone was surprised by how beautiful she was.

**Nadeshiko's Pov**

I sense something strong from her... Does she have guardian eggs?No can't be but ill tell king about her she is definitely strange. Its like she has no emotions.

(time skip to lunch)

"Guys! We have a new student in our class" I yelled to get evryone's attention.

"Eh? Whats her name and what does she look like?" everyone said

"Her name is..."Amu started

"Shizuka Kura. She is a Strange one... shes a real beauty, she shows no emotions and eliminates a strange aura. I have a feeling that she has a guardian character." I finished

"What" Everyone exept amu yellow out in unison.

Did you guys like my story? Btw please Review and give advice! This is my first story Ever!


	2. Guardian?

**Hi I am really excited even though I have no idea what the plot is O.o so... yea! Thank you everybody that read this story and especially Natsuki56 and someone else named S(?) ! Thank you so much!**

**OK! Now lets get right into the story~**

**btw ** - these mean action**

* * *

**Amu's Pov (The next day's after school)**

After school, me and Nade-chan decided to talk to Kuro-san. We noticed that people tried to follow her when Kuro-san ran out of the room. Nade-chan and I was able to catch up to her.

"Yo. I'm Hinamori, Amu and this is Fujisaki, Nadeshiko. Nice to meet you"

'Omg that was so embarrassing!'

'hmm all she replied was "hn"... interesting'

"Ah! look at the time we need to go to the meeting now! Bye Kuro-san see you tomorrow!

That was when we rushed to the Royal Garden

**Um someone's pov? Let just call it "GOD'S POV"**

Ran was doing her thing (_not urinating... I'm not sure if they even can_)until she saw something ran back inside and announced what just she saw

"Wah! I saw 2 Guardians together without anybody! It was really weird too because they are like ll and El, angels and devil, angels and devil!"

Everyone gasped and look at each other.

"Umm Ran san where were they?" questioned Tadase

"They were over there by that far~~ tree" Ran pointed

They all ran/flew (guardian characters) over to the tree that Ran was pointing at and to only see... nothing. Tadase told Amu to look around. Amu looked around and saw nothing, she shook her head to let everyone know. Tadase sighed and said

"Are you sure they were here"

Ran was mad, she knew that they were there and they just went fled

"Of course I saw them here, How don't I know! They were with a Beautiful girl with Long black hair that had purple shades!" Ran blurted

Nadeshiko and Amu looked at her surprised.

"Long black hair that had purple shades... ah! Its the transfer student! Kuro san!" (Shizuka chan) they said in unison

Yaya was confused and asked

"So she is a guardian?"

"I don't know... At least we have a clue. Amu and I will just talk to her and convince her to tell us, plus we will probably see her guardians around the school or in class." said Nadeshiko

**Time skip tomorrow in the** **morning- Shizuka's Pov~**

I entered the classroom and two people jump on me.

"Kuro San! What are you doing?"

_'Ah that voice is Hinamori-san'_

"Just Shizuka and I am entering the classroom."

"Hmm...How bout' Shi-chan? Hinamori-san said

"Yes Hinamori-san"

I could tell she was putting on shocked face on because she started to back away but she snapped out of and told me

"You are so polite! You can call my Amu"

I noticed that she was quite a tomboy

"Then I will call you Amu-kun"

Amu-kun giggled a bit but I knew that she was upset but I didn't care **I** have suffered more than her.

"You can call me Nadeshiko"

_'Ah that is the other girl beside Amu-kun or should I say guy?'_

"Alright then I will call you Shiko-chan"

"Alright! Oh by the way! Where were you yesterday after school because me and Amu thought we saw you"

'_Ah.. expected of guardians... hmm I need to know how much characters they have..'_

"I was wandering around the school, I am new am I not?"

**Nadeshiko's Pov~**

"I was wandering around the school. I am new am I not?"

_'Hmm she is really smart..'_

_"_Yes did you wander around the Royal Garden?"

_'Her expression didn't change at all she really interesting... what am I saying.. her expression never changes..'_

__Just when I said that she finally turned around and she looked at me in the eyes and said

"Hmm maybe I did maybe I didn't and... I may have guardians and maybe not"

That was when my eyes was wide open. Well Amu and I... How did she know about...

**Ring ring ring** **(SCHOOL BELL)**

**Amu's mind**

'I was Ignored...so lonely T_T.'

* * *

**What do you think? I am already writing the next chapter! I am just that excited, the ideas just keep coming! **

**Btw I am not going to make Amu a mean one. I am going to make her a really nice one. Anyways...**

**Thanks for reading and I will be seeing you next chapter. (Oops Not seeing T_T I'M MAKING TOO MANY MISTAKES WITH WITH FINGER I INJURED IT!)**


	3. Knowledge about guadians

**Hello! I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time! My grandma just passed away, I'm really depressed and was really busy with the funeral**.

**Well lets move on to the story!**

* * *

**Shizuka's Pov (After school)**

'Heh, so they know about my guardian eggs. They probably saw them or something.' I thought as looked at their shocked expressions.

"Did I say anything wrong? If I did I'm sorry" as I tried my best to make a sad face but nothing happened. There was a long silence before Amu kun stepped up,

"Sorry Shizuka chan but how did you know about guardian eggs and character? She asked still the shocked expression. 'Wow I must of have shocked them very much...'

"Because I have some, Amu kun, more than 2 if you are wondering" I replied. They automatically turned their head and gaped at me. They we either violently shaking or shaking their arms in the air like doing jumping jacks. Another silence broke, but after sometime one on them opened their mouths,

"2 or more? How much do you even really have? I only have three and you got two OR MORE?" Amu kun Yelled out loud

I sweat dropped thinking that every one in Japan heard that. I felt wind blowing on me so when I looked over I saw Shiko chan nodding furiously. I was surprised. The elegant, gentle, and soft Shiko chan was doing something fast and a bit rough. Was this such a big deal?

**Shiko chan's Pov**

Omg... I just did something really rough! That was extremely embarrassing , I never want to do that again.

"umm... Are you okay, Shiko chan?" the melodic voice asked, 'I need to snap out of it! Ok! Let's go.'

"Ah yes don't worry about me. Lets get to the topic! Can we see at least 2 of your guardian eggs?" I smiled, she just stayed like that for a minute and then said

"I think so but least is two. They are completely different from each other so they might fight." I smiled,

"Come with us to the Royal Garden. We want you to get a position for the school. I think is called Mistress or the Empress! We will we glad if you joined!" I yelled out gently so only us will hear.

* * *

"Guys! And girls! This is Kura, Shizuka. She says she has more than 2 eggs and we believe it! I told her that she has to show us 2 of them so there we go!" I explained to everyone, they understood and called their guardian character out wait for her, even I did it.

I looked at her before she called for them. When they came I saw there were light in one side and dark side. One character. Long curly hair with a back and red dress. She had pale skin with sliver eyes and black feathers fall and vanish when it reached the ground The other one had very light blonde also very long hair. Hazel eyes and pale skin, sane skill with the feathers but it is white. The angel had mature wings and long pretty white dress.

"Now" Shizika started to get every intention, "These girl's names are...

* * *

**I am so sorry it was so less! I promise I will kae chapter 4 at least 1000 words. **

**Can you think or names for me and pick between Empress and the Mistress. Thank you so much for reading. See you next time!**


	4. Emotion:Smile or happiness

**Hello! I'm sorry it took so long, as I promised this is more 1000 words. I didn't look over this chapter so if there are mistakes then... Sorry! I never look them over so no point :l**

* * *

**God's Pov**

As Shizuka showed them her guardian character she introduced them.

"I think you guys saw these two so I am going to introduce these two to you, the blonde one is Anael pretty simple. The other one with the black hair is Pandora. I named then so don't even ask why." The two did a little curtsy with their dress and flew to Shizuka's shoulders, Anael on her right and Pandora on her left.

"Wah! They are so cute!" Yaya chan said pumping her fists

"Since Shizuka has characters would you like to be a Guardian? To be specific, Its called the Empress" Tadase asked Shizuka. Everybody waited for her to answer. After few minutes she looked up.

"I don't know. Maybe. Actually..."

* * *

**Shizuka's POV 20 days later **

"Nade chan, Amu kun, Good morning" I said, They greeted me back. These says Nade chan, Amu kun and I really bonded. Luckily they don't know my secrets yet. Hopefully they DON'T find out. The first class went really smooth, when I fell asleep that is. It was really peaceful, the teacher never noticed me sleeping. After that was the 2nd block. I took my books and walked right out of the class room ignoring everything. I just remembered something and I turned around and saw Amu kun and Nade chan behind me trying to catch up to me. I stopped to let them catch up.

"Phew! You sure walk fast Shi chan!" Amu weezed out, catching her breath

"Class was pretty surprised you fell asleep without the teacher catching you!" Nade chan said walking in front of me so I stopped speed walking but I walked around him. I looked at his eyes, "Because the teacher has horrible eye site." I replied making the dumbest lie just to avoid that topic. I always fell asleep in my old school. "Hmm, that's hard to believe," Amu kun said not trusting that line at all. She walked in front of me making me stop. I anime sweat dropped.

"We'll I didn't mean it literally." I said getting quite annoyed. They both nodded and we walked to our next class in silence. No sound at all, peaceful for the first time.

* * *

**At lunch**

"Guys! Guess what Yaya have for lunch today!" Yaya announced to everybody that was in the garden.

"Empress, take a guess!"

I turned around and looked at the bento that she took out for lunch and for us to guess. "I don't know... maybe sushi?"

"OMG! You guessed Yaya's favorite food and what I bought! You are so amazing! Yaya likes you!" she exclaimed

I sweat dropped not knowing that someone was behind me and and grabbed me making me jump a bit and scaring so much that I threw that person onto the table. "ITAI! Why did you flip me?" The browned haired boy said. 'Ah! He is Kukai. Oops?'

"Oh! I am really sorry. You scared me that I couldn't control myself so I threw you. I am really sorry. Please forgive me." I said trying to make a sorry face but couldn't make the face at all. "Haha! Don't worry! Your the new Empress so that will be your free pass!" He said smiling but was smiling like a idiot to me.

Nade kun got up and hit him in the head. "Nonsense! You were the one that scared her so much that she threw you! She deserves the apology!" She screamed. Kukai sempai turned pale and turned to me.

"I-I m s-so..so-rry f-f-f scaring y-y...! I" he stuttered fearfully. I didn't let him finish, I shook my head and said "No Jack sempai. That was not you fault but if you insist you will be forgiven." He smile and look at my eyes. Then he snapped out of it and started to dance happily then stop to talk to me, "Thank you. By the way! Why are you just calling me ack sempai! Call me Kukai!" He said with his eyes sparkling brightly.

"Will do" I said. ...my eyes are squinting but I can't stop this.

When I looked around I saw everybody's eyes wide open. I opened my mouth to speak but...

They all screamed...

* * *

'Sigh, first time in years since I have smiled.' I giggled at how they reacted

_**Flash back**  
_

_"Kyaaaaaaa! HOLY SH!T! WAHHHH?" They screamed in unison, after they all stopped screamed I looked at them with a you-are-so-going-to-be-dead eyes. They looked at me and either paled or start to __violently shake with fear. "I not nice to scare me by screaming all of a sudden" I said **not** impressed of what happened earlier. Some looked up and saw that I was waiting for them reply so Amu kun have decided to speak up, "S-sorry for scaring you! W-we didn't m-mean to scare you its just that you finally smile after all these days where you showed no emotions at all!" she said not shaking anymore but with a shock face. Everybody snapped out of the fear and nodded their heads in agreement.  
_

_My eyes opened wide and my knees gave in and I fell to the floor, "W-what? IMPOSSIBLE! I LOST MY EMOTIONS FEW YEARS AGO! Just.. just how did I smile..." I felt water running down mt eyes... "What?" I said 'tears?'_

_There was a long silence for me to calm down, Amu kun and Nade chan came up to me to comfort me. When I stood up felt a sharp pain and then my vision went black._

_**End**_

'His spell is wearing off, I should stay with these guys. I think they would be able to awaken my emotions and some characters that fell asleep but never came out of their eggs...'

_Buzz buzz buzz_

'Hmm? Someone sent me a message.' I took out my phone and saw the message.

**GOD'S POV**

Shizuka saw the message she paled and screamed. That alarmed the guardians outside. When they were about to rush in, a phone came crashing out and almost hit Kukai in the head but he caught it just in time. Kukai read the message.

"The message says quote 'I hope you are doing okay, I didn't mean to hurt you that bad.' and that's what it says." Everybody turned around to find Shizuka shaking so badly that her hair is in her face and messed up. Her uniform is also messed up, It was being crumbled by herself and worst of all she was cry, no not cry sobbing. Everybody was really worried now, nobody saw her like that before. Before anybody could comfort her, Amu kun and Nade chan ran to her. Their eyes filled with worry some turned to Kukai

"Who sent her the message?" Yaya asked not acting childish at all. Kukai looked at her and looked at the phone, her looked at her again and shook his head,

"I don't know... It says UNKNOWN"

* * *

**I BROKE my charger to my laptop and it out of battery so sadly I might take a long time to update chapter five!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will update as fast as I can so you guys can read it!**


End file.
